The Fire Garden
by alydaughter
Summary: Mirroring The Secret Garden, and taking place after the war, the gang has to help Katara and quell rebellion. Zuko is new Fire Lord, Katara is crippled from the war, and love flies everywhere. Read and Review!
1. Crippled

**Hey guys, I'm at it again! New Fanfic! Woot. Please Read and Review!!!! Enjoy

* * *

**

The ocean lapped softly, over and under, in a repetitive dance, as it splashed into the pebbles at the shore.

Sokka stood at there, staring quietly into the water. The sun was weakly shining into the horizon and the sun would soon rise within the hour. And though the water tribe boy had never been a morning person, he needed alone time; the only time for that was early morning. He would never admit it –even to himself –but the water, being his own element, calmed him and gave him peace – it gave him the perfect mentality to just sit and think.

He shivered as he looked upon the cold water which warmly greeted the Fire Nation shore. The palace stood gallantly in the background but Sokka was trying to ignore it. He was trying to forget how everything changed during the last battle of the war.

* * *

"Katara watch out!" cried two boys who were gallantly fighting the fire nation army. The girl in question looked up to see the walls of one side of the Fire Palace come crashing down. It was too late. Soon piles of debris suffocated Katara and at least twenty other fire benders under the weight of the wreckage.

The battle continued despite the casualties.

Both boys hid their tears and feelings of panic as they tried to defeat their opponent as fast as they could. Aang was first, sending a tornado into his opponent and sending him away. The young, now thirteen year old, boy ran to the pile of rocks that hid his long loved friend.

"Katara hold on! I'm going to help!" The Avatar was not a _master_ Earth bender, but he knew he could move the pile of rocks with what knowledge he possessed of the Earth bending art.

Sokka defeated his opponent second, slashing the fire bender through the stomach with his boomerang. Normally the boy would feel queasy at fatally wounding another man, but considering the circumstances, his only thoughts were on his sister who lay hurt, or even worse. Sokka ran over to the Avatar just as Aang was starting to lift the rocks. He lifted the rocks high and threw them carefully into a group of fire benders. The screams of their agony could be heard as the victims of Aang's worry crashed over the fire benders in the form of a ruined wall.

Fire benders were now crowding around Sokka and Aang who looked, distraught, at the scene before them. Katara lay unconscious, her body snapped into different angles. Both boys could see from where they stood that the young water bender had broken her arms, her hip and both leg bones by the way her legs and arms were angled; the human body was not supposed to bend those ways. It was a miracle that she was still breathing. The other victims, fire benders fallen around Katara fared no better.

Fast forward a couple hours. The victory was theirs, but none of the gAang was in the mood to celebrate. All four stood in the hallway, waiting to hear from the doctors. Zuko, bandaged around his head where he had been clipped with a lightening strike from his late sister Azula, stood in thought. He would have not survived the attack had it not been for Toph, who grabbed his fingers and channeled the strike into the ground. Toph stood arms stood next to Zuko in the hallway, in a victorious pose despite her black eyes. Sokka and Aang stood physically fine, but mentally in turmoil.

Katara faired worst of all.

Sokka's memories flooded him. The doctor telling them that Katara would probably not be able to walk again. His young sister falling on the floor again and again as she tried stubbornly to walk. Her sobs as she realized she would be on bed rest forever. And a feeling of depression that fell over all of the people who loved Katara, despite the world being set rightfully in balance. To Katara and her friends, the price of the world's balance was high, maybe even too high.

* * *

The cold water on his bare toes awoke Sokka from his memories. The boy let one tear drop before setting his jaw, bringing a stubborn gleam in his eye. He sheathed his boomerang and stood tall before walking back to the palace. He could not show weakness, he was supposed to be the lighthearted one. 


	2. Changes

Aang did not want to be in the fire palace. He wanted to be out on Appa, trying to forget about his "world savior" problems and, instead, looking for a cure for Katara. But he had to be in the Fire Nation palace. His advisers urged him to stay there, to make it look like the Avatar was having an affect on the rebuilding of the Fire Nation. The people of the world wanted to make sure that the Fire Islands were not going to become conquerors again.

Sokka and Toph were always going places, visiting cities for a day to make speeches for the unity of all the nations. Aang wanted to go with them earnestly but he was supposed to be helping Zuko plan his new Nation. This never happened though, because lately Zuko had become moody and would not work with anyone. Iroh just said that it was a hard time for the new Fire Lord and that Zuko would look for Aang's help when he was ready.

So Aang was just stuck in the castle all day for nothing!

Well at least he fared better than Katara. The avatar turned his path and started to walk towards her room. The poor water bender had broken the bottom of her back during the last battle and was now unable to walk. No one was able to help her, even water bender healers like herself. The newest buzz around the castle was that Zuko was calling for someone who would make a steam powered chair so Katara could get around the palace instead of laying in bed all day, like she was doing now when Aang knocked on her door.

"Come in, Aang," she muttered. His visits were routine now.

"How has your day been Katara?" Aang asked, walking up to her bed. His head barely reached over the high and magnificent bed. He air bended himself up onto it and sat at the foot of the sheets. Katara looked down at him.

"As well as I can be," she replied. Aang noticed the sadness in her voice.

"Would you like me to open the windows for you," Aang suggested, wanting to help her as well as make small talk.

"No…It'll only make me feel worse," Katara muttered. The girl looked at the Avatar's distraught face and quickly smiled. "Why don't you tell me about your day?" she asked him, trying to make the boy feel helpful.

Aang's face lit up as he told his friend his adventures of the day.

* * *

Zuko and Toph were in the library. Toph stood around looking bored while the Fire Lord was reading a recent report. "There have been more rebellions in the lower quarter of the Fire Nation. These people want to break away from the Nation and pursue the war," Zuko read to her.

"Then why don't you just send some people to go talk to them. Or knock them around. Either way works," the Earth bender suggested half-heartedly, throwing little pebbles onto the desk to bother her friend.

Zuko looked up at her scowling face and rolled his eyes. "You are of no help, you little brat," he muttered, shoving the pebbles off his reports.

"Well then why am I here? I might as well be bending rocks into the side of the wall just to spite you and your beautiful palace. Why shouldn't I go do that now?" spat the girl.

"Because you love me," Zuko joked. Toph blushed.

"Stop saying that, people might believe you," she said, feeling awkward but knowing it was true

Zuko loved having the upper hand. "And what if they do?"

"Well…because I…Oh shut up Zuko."

She walked up behind him and placed her head on his shoulder. Slouching in his stool, Zuko was as tall as the petite girl. She wished she could read what he thought was so entrancing, but instead she reveled in the great feeling she had being this close to Zuko. The two stood in silence for a while, enjoying each other's presence; silence and comfort.

"I might actually have to listen to your advice, you good for nothing earth bender," said Zuko standing up. Toph took a couple steps back and scowled.

"What do you mean?" she asked, annoyed at Zuko for standing up and insulting her.

"I mean, I think you, Aang, and Sokka need to go talk some sense into them. If that doesn't work, you three are strong enough to suppress their rebellions," explained Zuko, kind of ticked that the girl wasn't following the conversation as he thought she was.

"What about you? Will you be coming?" Toph asked, her voice a little softer.

Zuko shook his head and then realized Toph could not see it. "No, I'm sorry. I have to stay here. If I got, anything might happen," he explained.

Toph shook her head. "How long?"

"I don't know. A couple months."

"Zuko…That's a long time to be away," she muttered.

She felt him take her hand. He understood her hesitance. "Don't worry. I'll be waiting for you when you get back."


	3. Goodbyes

"_She's going to get killed, raped,…or worse!"_ shouted one of Sokka's thoughts in his head.

Sokka glared out at the morning sky. It late winter, spring would be returning soon but the water tribe warrior had no wish for the comfort of a new season. As of now, he could only think about his defenseless baby sister being left behind in the castle.

Toph and he had gone off to make speeches to the fire nation population before, but in the past experiences Aang had always been left behind to work with Zuko and help Katara. This time, though, the threat for a big rebellion made it necessary for Aang to accompany his friends to the southwestern part of the archipelago known as the Fire Nation.

And now Katara would be left alone

With that creepy Fire Lord Zuko.

Sure, Zuko had traveled with the group for the last couple months before the final battle, but that never meant that Sokka had warmed up to him. He stopped pulling out his boomerang every time Zuko was in sight ; that was as friendly as Sokka ever wanted to get with the once exiled prince.

Iroh had promised that he would watch over Katara after Sokka came barging in once being told that everyone would be leaving Katara on their next trip. Despite the wise man's assurance, Sokka was still worried about leaving his little sister all alone.

He was not afraid of Zuko hurting her. Quite the opposite, in fact.

* * *

Aang kneeled on Katara's bed, hugging her with warmth. She kissed his cheek and told him not to worry while he was away. The two smiled softly at each other and Aang felt the normal stomach flip. Two years with Katara. Two years of flirting. Two years of growing up. Two years of changing the world together. And still, no relationship. Aang slid reluctantly off the bed.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes. You're not leaving your precious Sugar Queen forever," Toph rolled her eyes, but inside, she felt just the same. Zuko stood in the shadows while the earth bender watched him. None of the gang had found out about Toph and Zuko's relationship yet; if she wanted to even call it that. The she and the new Fire Lord were very good at avoiding terminology such as "girlfriend."

The group left Katara's room as she watched her friends go out on another adventure without her.

The sobs could be heard even after the large oak doors were closed behind them.

* * *

Zuko waved off his friends and folded his arms sulkily. The palace would be a lot quieter with Toph gone – especially quieter with the Avatar gone. The last traces of the sun were seen in the horizon of the ocean as the Fire Lord turned around and walked away from the docks.

The palace seemed to sigh in depression. Only a couple lights were lit and the only inhabitants were Katara, himself, and his uncle. Not to mention a couple hundred servants. Nonetheless, the palace did not look too appealing; leading Zuko to chose another path – one he hadn't taken in a while.

He was going to go revisit his mother.

* * *

(HRM! what could i mean by that. hehe. stay tuned and you'll know. thanks for reading thus far! Dont forget to review review review)


End file.
